


Rescue Me

by Pipedream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Smut, bad fire fighter lines, some mild roleplay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: Mei has some trouble letting go of the past, maybe Aleks can help rewrite some memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



> This fic was meant to be finished back in December but stuff happened. Haha Also it was also suppose to be a gift for one of my favorite authors here on AO. So erm...sorry for the much delayed Christmas gift. The original working title was gonna be Rescue Mei, but decided to add that very mild angst with a slice of using one of Mei's costumes in a more creative way. That said hope this fic is at least readable and I apologize in advance for typos! D:

Watch point Antarctica. A memory she would rather forget. Something that was meant to be thrown in a box and buried deep in an attic somewhere. Except this box had manifested in the entrance of her room. A physical evidence of her time doing research there. A memory of friends and family no longer with her.

Untouched till now by the people cleaning, the box is sealed with bright yellow tape and written with a careful marker. "Mei-Ling Zhou" labeled to differentiate whose belongings it was in the community storage. The owner in question stood timidly near the box, color slowly gaining back from her face as she gazed at the box, debating to open it or throw it in the incinerator. Of course the second option would not be good for the environment as much as it would be good for her heart. Taking a deep breath, she dragged the box closer to the edge of her bed and goes about looking for a sharp object to reveal its contents.

Mei looked around and dug through the desk drawers, finding a pair of scissors to do the job. Her mind in desperation focused on the sound of the shower being in use then the task at hand. Aleks, buff, bold, sweetheart Aleks was currently in use of her shower. They had been dating for how long? Mei tried to remember just to keep the memory of the box at bay.Maybe she should wait for her? But then there would be an awkwardness that Mei wouldn't be able to handle either for she couldn't recall at all what was inside the box. The memory already eroding before she had gotten frozen. A few snips here and there and the contents became revealed. An involuntary shiver ran through her, like the first winter breeze. Heart beginning to ache as memories of each item made their way towards her.

Photos, so many photos. A collage of happier times with companions who were no longer with her. Their names still fresh on her mind as she viewed with watered eyes each familiar face.A snow globe, this one was from her family before she left. A cute snowman that reminded her of Snowball in the way it saluted her. One stick arm waving to the viewer in greeting, its pebbled smile cheerfully saying hello. And then at the bottom of the box there was a helmet, a helmet with its matching coat and belts and whole ensemble. Oh.

It was her Halloween costume. A rather silly one the more she reflected on it. Mei had gone as a firefighter to combat "global warming" and "forest fires" even adding charcoal to her face for added effect. Her friends had found it a riot and complimented her. Mei sheepishly grinned. Wondering if she still held the figure to fit in the suit one last time. It would be a good distraction to her impending thoughts.

Obviously it had required some extra clothes that weren't available at the moment. A long sleeved black shirt and better adequate socks would have complimented the outfit but she still appeared content. She hadn't bothered in putting on an undershirt underneath, wanting to quickly change out of it as soon as she got in. Although maybe it would be nice to show to Aleks what came back from watch point Antarctica. 

She could hear the water go off, and the door slide open as a content, still wet Aleks got out from the bathroom.

"Mei do you have a hair dryer-" The towel wrapped snugged against the other woman's body. Hair disheveled from the shower, parts of it sticking up from the moisture. Mei noticed immediately the stunned red tinted look on her partner’s face, the result of the costume.  
"I uh..got back a package back from Antarctica...and this was in it. What do you think? It doesn't really fit me per say as well anymore I think, and the buttons are barely staying on..." She rambled, avoiding her gaze till she felt the other woman's body nearing her. A small waltz of emotions mixing themselves within her.  
"Nice. Very nice." Aleks mumbled in approval, wandering her gaze throughout Mei's costume. The dusty boots, rumpled pants, tight jacket and yellow firefighter hat suited her. "Ah you think so-eep!" As smoothly as possible the taller woman picked her up over the head and carried her off. Removing her unease and thought of the situation. Lightness embracing her as she looked down towards the ground, careful to avoid dropping her glasses. Old memories fading itself into new as the taller woman placed her delicately on the bed.

"Aleks! What are you doing!?" She giggled at the sudden action.   
"Saving you from the fire!"  
"Hey I'm the firefighter here!" She protested as Aleks continued to hold her close. Hands slightly damp but somehow heating the skin they touched. Mei squirmed slightly under her, gaze darkening as Aleks continued.  
"Oh really?! Then maybe you better help me then." Aleks laughed.  
"Please don't tell me you are suddenly on fire!" Mei grinned as she saw a defeated Aleks.  
"Although you are pretty warm. And still steamy from the shower." She nuzzled her side, smelling the warm shampoo that Aleks used. A familiar scent, had she been using her shampoo?   
"I see you made yourself comfortable here." Mei said contently, a subtle smile grazing her face.  
"Is that wrong?" Aleks asked, concern lacing her voice.  
"No, in fact I'm glad." A sweet kiss to her cheek leaves her red, as Mei hooks a finger down the towel to lower it. Earning a chuckle from Aleks. 

"I see" Teasingly, Aleks lured Mei's hands away to lower the towel herself. Her hands firm against it, slowly descending to reveal her breasts. Her body still regaining a sheen from the shower. Eyes becoming visibly darker as Aleks led her hands to tie the towel around her waist, slightly disappointing her partner. Mei chuckles uneasily at the display, still under her and in her costume.

"Fire fighter, it seems like my body is burning! Care to cool me down?" She asked huskily as she lazily traced Mei's face to her chin, unbuckling the helm to lift it off.  
"As much as I enjoy this helmet, it does block your pretty face Mei."  
She nodded limply as the helmet left her, no longer obscuring her face she was a visible shade of red. Loose strands stranded from her bun from helmet hair. Mei leaned herself back up to get a better look, having to adjust her glasses as Aleks smirked. 

"You know Mei, you look like a poster I had as a teen."  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Mei laughed at the comment. It seemed too coincidental that her girlfriend grew up with a firefighter pin up.  
"It's true! Except she had a lot less clothes on!" Aleks exclaimed, as Mei continued to chuckle, playing with her fingers close to her buttons.  
"You mean less buttons?" With a small pop, Mei removed the top one, causing the attention of her girlfriend to look downwards.  
"I uh-"  
"Tell me Aleks, how many buttons were undone in that poster?" Mei smiled as she undid another button, the coat slowly revealing her skin. 

"One? Two? Three?" On cue more and more buttons were undone to the point where her sizable cleavage peered from under. Her white bra greeting Aleks as she turned a visible shade of red that crept to her ears.   
"I can't remember now, it seems you've replaced the image! Much more sexier than a poster girl!"   
"It's hard to believe that, when you, yourself are standing before me topless." Mei stated breathless doing her best to focus on her own actions than Aleks defined upper torso.   
"Lies all lies! We all know you’re the sexiest of-ah!" A careless touch caused her to lose her sentence. Mei grinned and continued to fondle her breasts, taking each one of them into her hands. She sat up comfortably, relishing in how her nipples stiffened under her touch. As invulnerable as she appeared Aleks fell to her, body shuddering from the small administrations. 

"You did say you were burning up correct?" Mei reiterated the earlier statement. Aleks became dumbfounded as Mei placed her lips against one breast, gently kissing the peak against her. She felt a pair of hands undo her bun, allowing the hair to fall freely down. A pleasure grazed across her scalp inciting a low murmur from inside her as she kissed her, gazing up to look at a flustered Aleks.  
She released her breast with an audible noise and switched to the other, using a hand to continually massage her. Tense muscle, relaxing underneath her touch. A mixed murmur leaving her partner's mouth.

"Mei..please stop."  
"Mmh?"  
"I'm burning up uncontrollably but I'd like to get a better look at you."  
Mei smile at the realization, letting go of her to back away.  
"Of course, anything you want. Or should I say anything you need help with?" She stated removing all the buttons to reveal her bra and skin underneath.  
"You didn't wear a shirt under the coat?" Aleks asked puzzled. 

Mei shrugged. "No it would have provided me much trouble to change out of." Aleks smiled, gaze turning dark as she leaned closer to her. "I'm glad then, allows me closer to the fire escape."  
Mei snorted at the comment. "The fire escape?!" She can barely give out the response when Aleks gently pushed her back onto the bed, hand around her waist, massaging her sides. Mei gasping as Aleks unbuckled her pants and pulled them gently down, only to get stuck on the boots.  
"I completely forgot about the boots." Aleks murmured, ashamed as she unlaced them, Mei leaning over to watch and smiling, watching a frustrated Aleks tug them off, still topless and with that towel around her waist. That towel. With a devious grin, Mei reaching out and pulling the towel off of her immediately, catching Aleks attention.

"Ohhoho, _Mishka_ wants to play, now." She grinned, as she climbed back over her, Mei's boots and pants successfully discarded. 

Mei blushed at the sight. Aleks body completely nude never seized to cause her to stir. Her body was well defined from all those hours in the gym and off duty. The sheen from the shower only helped to enhance and compliment the muscles and well trimmed line that went down between her legs. She glanced back upwards to meet her gaze only to be met with a warm grin. Although Aleks was known to be one of the most boastful and sometimes rowdy member of Overwatch their time together was treated different and she did her best to treat her with the most respect possible. Mei had the urge to rub her hands once again on those breasts but before she could keep that thought, Aleks leaned to kiss her, arms supporting on each side to avoid hurting her. She could feel a small shift of weight beneath her as she felt Aleks straddle one of her legs. A wetness brushing against her that wasn't just reminiscent of the shower. Aleks lifted her bra slightly, enough to allow Mei's breasts to fall out. With a soft whine, she pressed forward, breasts pushing into Aleks free hand. Mei does her best to keep her gaze focused but succumbs to the pleasure, eyes shutting at each small tug and flick of fingers. The coat suddenly feeling rough against her skin and the lingerie feeling too tight.

"Aleks, I gotta remove this coat. It's scratching at me." Without a word, Aleks seized her administrations and helps her out of the article of clothing, unhooking her bra and removing it as well. Mei began to miss the contact, lips ready to say something when Aleks mind goes back to her breasts, kissing them with reverence. Her nipples stiffening with each soft kiss and small touch.   
Mei tugs gently on her head, brushing her hand on the messed pink tousled hair, her actions rewarding with a soft groan. Sloppy kisses dragged away from her breasts, following lower and lower. Each stretch mark and blemish traced lovingly, as Mei quivered in suspense. 

"Mei, are you alright?" Aleks eyed her puzzlingly, a hand at the hem of the underwear.  
"...yeah."   
"I had a feeling, opening that box was difficult." Aleks started, but immediately gets a finger placed against her lips. A quiet plea to not continue.   
"It's in the past. Right now I just want to focus on the present. On us." Aleks nodded in understanding, close to continuing but stopped.  
"Just know that I am always available for you." She stated brows furrowed as she grazed her palms on both of Mei's thighs, skin immediately heating.  
"Yes, of course!" She answered back, voice sing song at the touch. Aleks smiled and proceeded to lightly touch her, a finger tracing achingly over the wet cloth. The action causing Mei to squirm and whine from the teasing. 

With a smirk, Aleks removed her underwear and chuckled. Mei sticking her head up and glancing curiously, before her lover replaced the teasing finger with her tongue. Her eyes widen and body stiffened, sight too much to see as she lowered her head back down, onto the bed sheets. Although she couldn't see it, Mei could already feel her blush deepen with each tease.

Her mouth kisses her gently, tongue tracing her slit stopping each time to press against her swollen clit. Mei placing a leg over her shoulder to better ground her, earning a pleased moan from Aleks who began to press her tongue inside of her. The sheets are gripped tightly, body at this point rocking against her lover’s mouth. She mewls quietly, nervous about the walls. But Aleks stops her and became determined to let her scream as she held one of her thighs and gently squeezed it, raising the hand to settle her thumb against her neglected clit.

"Aleks!"

Her mind goes blank at the sensations, body rocking against each lap of her lover's tongue. She feels herself grow tighter and tighter, surging in pleasure. A hand reaching to pull gently the hair on Aleks head. She smiled as she continued to drink, finding the familiar taste that was explicitly hers and the soft moans that filled the room. Aleks delicately circled her clit, careful to not hurt Mei. Tongue closely following each movement to ease her closer and closer. Mei almost jolts, eyes shut as she felt herself closer to the edge. Heat pooling down bringing more wetness to simmer on Aleks tongue and overwhelm her with her lover's scent. Slowly draping it to her taste buds as Aleks pressed against her more roughly, causing her to cry out. Her thighs clench, and muscles reached forward to press against her. Feeling a wash of pleasure overflow her, causing her body to arch slightly as she came. Aleks taking each quiver to languidly clean her, warmness entering her mouth.

Mei regains her breathing as Aleks rose to meet her, lips glistening from her. She blushed as the other woman kissed the side of her face, slowly bringing them to rest at her neck and press the point there, leaving a mark. Mei catching the scent of a sweet musky smell off her lovers face, blushing at the realization and moaning softly as Aleks traced more kisses to her collarbone.

"Beautiful..." Aleks eyed her flushed lover.  
"Aleks...I think I'd like to have you too, as well."

Aleks grinned softly at her, flustered, sated, face content. She opened her mouth to protest, eager to just let her girlfriend sleep after her orgasm but caught a determined glint in her eye. This wasn't just out of courtesy. With a nod, she fell to her back beside her. Mei still felt haunted by the past. She would need a bigger memory to counter it. Aleks felt Mei shift beside her, the woman had grown timid and unsure where to begin. Aleks shook her head in amusement, getting up to earn a confused look from her lover. 

"You remember how to well-use your hips?" Aleks said bashfully as she brought out a harness from the bedside drawer. Mei snorted, realizing the situation. She nodded in agreement that this was what she wanted as well. 

Aleks began to blush at the eagerness and glanced away, suddenly feeling silly. She felt a hand settled on one of her own and turned to see a blushing Mei smiling. Sighing contently, she aided her in buckling the straps and placing the end of the dildo inside of her partner. Mei giving off a satisfied hum at being half filled. Aleks softly grinned as she lays back down the bed, successfully catching Mei's attention with a blush.

"Are you sure about this Aleks?" Mei asked one last time.  
"Yes."

Mei gently pressed her lover’s legs upwards, letting the dildo slide over her center and creating a pleasurable friction. Aleks already sensitive from drinking her earlier almost jumped from the sensation. The action causing Mei to hold one of her legs as she passed the tip of the dildo up and down her slit. A slight noise emitted from the growing wetness. Aleks felt her breathing grow ragged as Mei slowly achingly, began to thrust inside her. Eyes flickering with each movement as she attempted to focus on her girlfriend. The sight of her, stirring her closer and closer with lust.

"Mei!"

The shorter woman chuckled and held both of her legs up, allowing the toy to enter her more deeply. Aleks beginning to moan as sweat slowly accumulating on her forehead, eyes shut from rising pleasure. The past is no longer present as Mei watched with awe her lover succumb to her. She pulled out gently, only to thrust back into her sharply. Each one causing a slight shiver through Aleks, defined body.

"More please." She whimpered, earning a sly smile to form on her lover's face. She couldn't resist being so cruel anymore. Her body rocked against her and established a small rhythm. Subtle enough for her lover to follow. Their hips meeting against one another, to drag each other to bliss. Aleks feeling her control close to losing, the hands on her thighs tightening as Mei continued to push her into her.A hand brushes her dyed pubic hair, tracing lower to be against her swollen clit. A rough circle around it is enough to almost get her over, body jolting for a few seconds. 

"Oh..." Mei murmured pleased as she watched her body go down. Another experimental touch causing Aleks to almost yell out, causing both women to blush. A devious smile crossing Mei as she traced another lazy circle on her clit, causing her to groan. She does the same action a few more times each one earning a longer moan and jumble of words to spill from Aleks, till finally she fell. Her body tensing up as she came, the contraction causing Mei to go over as well. Their bodies mesh into one another, Mei falling over her in exhaustion. Out of breath, Mei regained her breathing on top of her. A gentle smile reaching her lips as she got out of her carefully. Aleks blushing fondly. 

“Thank you for that." Aleks commented as she helped her back up to remove the harness. Mei leaning over to kiss her softly, memories no longer plaguing her. After placing all the belongings away, Aleks led them both back to the bed and brought the sheets over them. Mei placing a protective leg over her taller girlfriend, eager to have their bodies still close. Aleks blushed, feeling a slight stickiness on both their legs. She sighed in contentment as she realized that Mei had fallen fast asleep. With a gentle kiss to the forehead, she took off her sleeping lover's glasses and set them aside on the nightstand, careful to not stir her awake or break contact. Turning off the bedside lamp, and settling comfortable with Mei to sleep soundly as well.


End file.
